Who Says I Can't?
by Blazingwolf11039
Summary: First fanfic. Benio and Rokuro are off on vaca. Mayura is left with the other exorcists at Seika dorms. In exchange of the twin stars, Arima-san sends Shimon in their place to help purify Kegare. An embarrassing encounter with a new type of training just might bring these two together. Fluff and ShiMayu. (#pole training )Rated T for fluff
1. Chapter 1

**First fanfic. So, I read a fanfic the other day about pole fitness so I decided to do a training fanfic for ShiMayu cause their just super cute together.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twin Star Exorcists**

* * *

"What?!" Mayura looked at the Twin Star Exorcists, not quite believing what she was hearing. "You're going on vacation? Now?"

Rokuro sighed. "Arima-san's orders." Adashino-san said in her usual calm demeanor, setting down a large suitcase.

Her childhood friend scowled. "Yeah, perverted underwear man wants the Twin Stars to have Miko and soon. He said, as I quote, ' _You two are going to be the parents of Miko! The sooner you have the baby, the better. So I booked you two tickets for a relaxing vacation. No pressure.'_ There was this weird sorta aura around him after he finished too."

"I'm surprised you could remember all of that imp!" Adashino's familiar, Kinako sniggered.

"What was that-!" Rokuro tried to grab Kinako, sending them into a game of tag.

Adashino cleared her throat. "Can we leave this place up to you guys?" she asked.

Mayura nodded enthusiastically. "Sure! Everyone will do their best to fight off the Kegare. And when you come back, let's eat ohagi together." Her friend's face lit up at the mention of her favorite snack.

"Rokuro! Benio-san! It's time to go!" Ryogo called. Adashino walked towards the car. Mayura sighed. She still had feelings for Rokuro, but she decided...it was finally time to let go. She would continue to support him and Adashino-san the best she could, by training to become a stronger exorcist. Then she won't need to be a burden anymore. She could protect people she cared for, like she always wanted to.

"Take care Mayura!" Rokuro shouted to her, "We'll bring back souvenirs for everyone!" She waved at her friends as they drove off towards the airport. She was going to get stronger.

* * *

"Air Fissure Bullet! Come forth at once!" Mayura chanted, flinging the stones at the oncoming wave of Kegare. Dozens of blazing stars appeared as the impurities were purified.

"Mayura-san, you're getting better at this." Shinnosuke commented as she made her way to the other three exorcists.

She laughed, rubbing the back of her head. "Thanks. It's really thanks to the training Shimon made me go through." The tired girl didn't notice the knowing look the three boys shared.

"You two are close aren't you?" Atsushi asked, waggling his eyebrows.

Mayura laughed. "He's really strict, and a good teacher." she replied, dodging the question.

"Let's get back to the real world." Ryogo said, sparing Mayura from being questioned again.

* * *

 _Today was tiring,_ Mayura thought as she stepped into the Seika Dorm. _I guess I should take a bath._ "Ah~ Mayura, someone's-" Mayura opened the door. And- _oh my gods oh my gods_

"Sorry!" she squealed, slamming the door back shut with a loud bam. Her face was beat red from embarrassment. Her grandpa sighed. "This sure brings back a sense of deja-vu." he muttered quietly. Mayura leaned against the bathroom door, waiting for her heartbeat to slow down. _Not again. I wonder how mad Shimon is right now?_

The living room somehow felt stifled that night. "What brings one of the twelve guardians here?" Atsushi asked.

Shimon had his arms crossed, his face blank of emotion. "With the unusual strength of the Kegare here, and the twin stars not here for extra support in case a Level A True Serpent appears, I'm taking their place."

Shinnosuke smiled, "We sure are lucky to have you help us, Ikaruga-san."

"Suzaku's the best!" Atsushi agreed. Haruka gave out a small laugh, her attention still focused on a magazine with the title "10 Ways To Prevent A Bad Wedding". Mayura stayed silent, fixing her stare at a dark spot on the floor.

"Oh-Seigen-san. It's been a while." Mayura glanced up as her father walked into the room. If there was one person that Shimon respected the most, it was her dad, his former sensei.

"I'm going out. It's good to see you. Work piling up?" Seigen said as a way of greeting.

"Ah, no. Not yet, although the others are a bit grumpy that they actually need to put in some effort for the remaining Basaras." Shimon reported, shyly pulling up his scarf to cover the lower portion of his face.

Her dad was silent for a moment. "Are you going to train Mayura tomorrow?" Mayura shot her eyes up, mouth open ready to respond.

But Shimon got there first. "Yes." She felt her face flush. Seeing him naked for the first time? Horrifying. Second time? Mortifying. He probably really did hate her now. But she was grateful that he was still willing to train her. She had to get stronger. "9 o'clock sharp." he added, glancing at her sharply, his blue eyes narrowing. She nodded stiffly. Exorcist to exorcist.

* * *

Mayura glanced at her phone. 8:13 blinked back at her. She huffed in exasperation. Running without Adashino-san was more boring than she anticipated it to be. The standard black training uniform was crafted in a clever way to allow the wearer flexibility and soak up sweat from training. It didn't prevent injuries took a deep breath in before running towards the training gym.

"I'm early..." she said as she looked around the empty room. "Might as well start." She unzipped a portion of the top part of her uniform like she's been doing lately, allowing her to breathe better. She glanced at the black and gray clothing skeptically. "Maybe I should get a bigger size." she murmured to herself.

"Arresting Hold! Come forth at once!" Two beams of spell power in the shape of snakes wrapped around two of the fake Kegare. "Air Fissure Bullet! Come forth at once! The stones levitated as she shot them into the chest of both dummies.

"You've improved since last time." Startled, Mayura spun around, nearly falling down. "Not enough to count as a qualified excorsist though."

"Jeez. If your going to give me a compliment make it stay a compliment." she replied automatically. Shimon glanced at her, amusement etched on his face. His eyes seemed to be looking over what she did so far, taking in the destroyed dummies and scattered talismans.

Just then, Mayura realized that her zipper was still partway down, revealing a non-to-small view of her bust. "You closet idiot red winged pervert!" she shouted, turning away from him so she could zip up her uniform.

Shimon blinked. "What does that even mean? You said that last time too. And, like I said before, it's not really a problem. You've already seen me naked...twice." His cheeks flushed. Mayura was unaware of this since she was still facing away from him.

"That's what Rokuro asked me once. He asked me if I wrote them down and used them when an opportunity arrives. I can't really control it. It's a habit, I guess. It just comes out."

Shimon raised an eyebrow. "I think the past five minutes happened before. I'm having a strong sense of deja-vu." He set his big training bag down.

"Are we going to spar today?" she asked as he crossed the room to the control box.

"No." He flicked on a switch. A circular hole about the size of a grapefruit opened up on the ceiling and the floor. A singular metal rod shot out, connecting to the opposite hole. Shimon yanked on it twice to make sure it was sturdy before turning to face her. "Ever heard of pole fitness?"


	2. Chapter 2

_"Are we going to spar today?" she asked as he crossed the room to the control box._

"No." _He flicked on a switch. A circular hole about the size of a grapefruit opened up on the ceiling and the floor. A singular metal rod shot out, connecting to the opposite hole. Shimon yanked on it twice to make sure it was sturdy before turning to face her. "Ever heard of pole fitness?"_

* * *

Mayura blinked. "Pole fitness?" she echoed.

He nodded. "Yesterday while I was about to leave, Arima-sama suggested it to me. Apparently he found out that I was training you." The teen shrugged indifferently. "Might as well do it and see how it goes."

Mayura frowned. "Did you do this as training with my dad?" she asked, still eyeing the pole warily as Shimon pulled out training mats and started laying them near the pole.

Shimon frowned at the mat in his hand like it offended him in someway. "I...don't remember? Anyway, it'll be a good review for me." He turned to face her. "Want to try?"

Mayura was blushing, her face tinted with red. "Is pole fitness like...um...pole dancing?" she squeaked out.

Her teacher stated at her. And stared. "Ah-! No, it's not!" he blurted out, a little too loud, his face flushed. "It's to work on muscular strength and ah, flexibility. Yeah, that's it!" he rambled. "It's not weird like pole dancing." Shimon was even redder now. "What did Arima-sama have in mind?" he hissed quietly.

Mayura stared at the pole as he continued to mumble. _How hard could it be?_ She turned away from the pole, hosting herself up with her hands as her legs locked on the pole. Awkwardly, she learned backwards, her hand sliding down and her legs lifting up, grasping the pole with her feet. The movement made her vertical with the pole. Slowly, she moved her other hand down until it joined her first hand. She let one leg hang in the air, arm muscles burning to keep her up. Faster, she twisted with ease, performing movements she felt surprisingly comfortable with. Spin, flip, hang, spin. This was _fun._ While doing it, she failed to notice Shimon staring at her in amazement.

* * *

Shimon was rambling. He knew that; it was an old habit of his. So he failed to notice that Otomi was no longer listening to his rambles. As he spun to tell her how she should start, his next breath hitched. The way she moved should've been illegal. Spinning and performing complex moves with fluid and graceful movements. And if he had to be truthful, his face looked like a ripe tomato while Otomi's breasts bounced to her movement.

Pole training, to be honest, was something Seigen-san only briefed on. How to hold himself in one position on the pole for a long period of time. Usually hanging upside down without using hands or using hands to keep yourself up and no feet. But nothing like this.

He watched, if somewhat dazed by Otomi's performance. She finally slowed down to catch her breath, still clinging onto the pole about halfway up. "You could've told me that you knew this already." he commented. Otomi let out a startled yelp, her hands releasing the pole.

Shimon caught her, slamming non-too gently onto the mats, his back hitting the mats with a thud. She was crushing him in her grip, his face planted right inbetween her breasts. He started getting dizzy. _Not good...really not good._ He rolled them over so that he was more 'side-by-side to her than below or above.

"You ok?" he asked breathlessly, one arm still around her waist. It made them closer than they should've been. Otomi just groaned, unintentionally shifting closer to him, close enough for him to feel her body heat. His legs and her legs were overlapped, the training uniform's dark colors making it hard to tell apart who's leg was who's.

"That hurt." she whined, opening her eyes. Finding herself _very_ close to Shimon's face. "Sorry!" she jerked back. Shimon distangled himself and stood up, looking away to hide his embarrassment.

"Should we start?" he asked. So. Stupid. But Otomi being Otomi just nodded, a layer of red still shading her cheeks. "Let's start with this. Put your arms up like this," Shimon demonstrated, motioning grabbing the pole. Mayura copied the movement easily. "Now just pull yourself up and put your legs around it like your sitting on a chair." Mayura did as instructed, skidding down a bit. Instinctively, Shimon reached out and grabbed her waist. She let out a small gasp, but said nothing as he hosted her up a bit higher up the pole. "Now slowly lift your legs up... good, now spread them apart. Ok, try and support yourself horizontally against the pole now. Have your legs parallel to it."

Mayura did the move effortlessly. Without thinking, Shimon pressed his hands on her thighs, making them straighter. He felt her muscles stiffen. It was only then until his mind registered what he was doing. His hand was on her thigh. He pushed back his raging hormones. "They weren't straight." he said gruffly.

"O-ok." Mayura stammered. Her arms started shaking. "Shimon, watch out!" She pushed off the pole to prevent her head from being hit, rolling on the mats from impact. Shimon just barely dodged her fast escalation.

* * *

Mayura winced from the pain in her shoulder. Maybe diving off the pole wasn't such a good idea after all. Shimon peered at her curiously. "You okay?" he asked, offering a hand.

Mayura smiled at him, taking his hand to host herself up."Just hit my shoulder a bit." she replied. "How did I do?" She added, like she did every time after training.

Her instructor gave her a small smile. "I think you would be qualified for flexibility and strength." he said, "But only in this category." he added jokingly, frowning thoughtfully at the wall behind her. "Let's get bandaged up." She was still holding his hand.

"You two...just what were you doing?" Mayura froze. Ever so slowly, she and Shimon turned towards the source.

"Hi Dad." Mayura said meekly.

"Good afternoon Seigen-san." Shimon stammered.

Her dad glared at their joined hands. The two quickly let go. "Just what...we're you doing?" he asked, a creepy aura surrounding him.


End file.
